Morpheus
by dlz
Summary: AU/POV. Clark tem uma visão do seu futuro. Altamente Clois! R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Morpheus  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** T  
**Classificação:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Lois/Clark  
**Personagens:** Clark, Lois  
**Spoiler:** Não tem  
**Sinopse:** Clark acorda e descobre que as coisas não são mais as mesmas. Será apenas um sonho?  
**Nota do autor:** Morpheus (do grego "_morphe_", aquele que dá forma, que molda): filho de Hypnos e Pasithea; capaz de introduzir elementos ou visões nos sonhos; responsável, especificamente, pelos sonhos de grandes reis e heróis; considerado deus ou mestre dos sonhos; também chamado de Sandman.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

O sol brilhava pela fresta da janela e iluminava a face de Clark que, aos poucos, despertou. Estranhamente, embora tivesse dormido mais do que de costume, sentia-se exaurido. Abriu os olhos, e olhou para ver as horas. Eram oito e meia. Notou, porém, que aquele não era seu relógio. Ajeitou-se na cama, e sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada. Ele não estava no seu quarto. Mais do que depressa, Clark se sentou à cama, e percebeu que aquele, definitivamente, não era seu quarto.

Olhou ao redor, e viu que além de estar num quarto completamente estranho, não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado, com as costas desnudas, e o lençol cobrindo apenas do quadril para baixo, repousava uma mulher com cabelos escuros e o rosto virado para baixo. Clark ruborizou e se virou rapidamente para o lado. Ouviu, então, barulho de carros pela janela. Soube então que, que não estava mais no Kansas.

Clark olhou à volta, e não fazia idéia de onde podia estar. Como se não bastasse, ao colocar os pés para fora da cama, notou que também estava nu. Olhou, então, sua mão. Usava uma aliança. Desesperado, olhou novamente para o lado, e esticou um pouco o pescoço, porém, não o suficiente para conseguir ver quem era. Seu coração disparou. Aquilo não podia ser real. Olhou novamente ao redor, e viu sobre uma cadeira o que pareciam ser um par de calças e uma camisa. Levantou-se em sobressalto, e as vestiu apressadamente, sem olhar novamente para a mulher deitada à cama. Encontrou um par de sapatos, pegou-os e saiu o mais depressa que podia do quarto.

_Isso não é real,_ pensou, caminhando pelo apartamento, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa, e olhava para tudo ao seu redor, em busca de alguma evidência que lhe revelasse onde estava, o que havia acontecido e, acima de tudo, quem era a mulher nua na cama com a qual havia se deitado. Foi, então, à sacada, e descobriu que estava na cobertura de um edifício onde parecia ser Metrópolis. Clark apoiou as mãos no parapeito, sem se aproximar muito, e ficou pensativo, enquanto olhava a imensidão de arranha-céus. Tinha que descobrir se aquilo era um sonho.

Virou-se, e voltou para dentro, disposto a encontrar alguma coisa familiar. Viu, então, sobre uma lareira, alguns porta-retratos. Aproximou-se, e viu que eram fotografias dele com seus pais, Chloe, Lana e Lois. E havia uma apenas com Lois. Clark tratou de procurar por mais alguma coisa, até que ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto. Mais do que depressa, procurou a porta e saiu.

Ao sair do elevador, Clark se deparou com o hall de entrada. Olhou cautelosamente para os lados, e caminhou em direção à saída. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes.

"Bom dia, Sr. Kent!"

Clark se virou. Era o porteiro.

"Resolveu aderir às lentes?" perguntou ele.

"Como?" indagou Clark, confuso.

"Os óculos?" perguntou o porteiro, gesticulando com o indicador na direção dos olhos.

"Ah, sim... Bernard" respondeu Clark, confuso, após ler o nome no pequeno crachá dourado abotoado no casaco do sujeito.

"Algum problema, Sr. Kent?"

"Não... Por quê?"

"É a primeira vez em dois anos que me chama assim"

"Bernie?" arriscou Clark, e o porteiro sorriu, assentindo. "Está tudo bem" respondeu.

"Devem ser as lentes" sugeriu o porteiro, simpático.

"É... deve ser isso" concordou Clark, educado.

"E a Sra. Kent? Não vão sair juntos para o trabalho hoje?"

"A Sra. Kent?" indagou Clark.

"Sim. Vocês sempre vão juntos ao Planeta Diário"

_Trabalhavam juntos? _pensou Clark. _No Planeta Diário? Como isso era possível?_

"Bem, a... a Sra. Kent vai descansar um pouco mais hoje" respondeu, ainda atordoado com todas aquelas revelações. Em menos de quinze minutos descobriu que morava em Metrópolis, que era casado, embora ainda nem soubesse quem era sua esposa e, ainda por cima, que trabalhava com ela e, ainda por cima, no Planeta Diário! Por pouco Clark não pensou em perguntar ao porteiro o nome da Sra. Kent.

Por outro lado, virou-se para o porteiro, e teve uma brilhante idéia:

"Tem alguma correspondência para a Sra. Kent_?" _perguntou, na tentativa de descobrir, indiretamente, quem era, afinal, a mulher com quem havia se casado naquele sonho, pesadelo ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo que ele estava vivendo.

"Receio que não, Sr. Kent" disse ele, examinando o escaninho. "Nada por enquanto" confirmou.

Frustrado, Clark sorriu:

"Tudo bem" disse ele, virando-se em direção à porta.

"Tenha um ótimo dia, Sr. Kent!" exclamou o porteiro, sorridente.

Clark se virou e sorriu um sorriso confuso. Ainda não sabia bem como reagir à tudo aquilo. Caminhou então em direção à porta principal. O som do movimento, a canção da cidade, as pessoas, tudo era real demais para ser um sonho.

Olhou então para os dois lados da calçada. Não sabia para onde ir. Se aquele era um sonho, devia acabar a partir do momento em que ele desconfiava que era um sonho. Ou não? Clark olhou para o lado, e ao final da esquina havia uma banca de revistas. Imaginou que seria um bom lugar para começar. Caminhou até ela, e viu a edição do Planeta Diário do dia. Pegou o primeiro da pilha. Definitivamente, estava em Metrópolis. Mas algo estava errado. Ao olhar no canto da página, viu algo inesperado. O ano era 2015.

"Não pode ser!" exclamou ele, abrindo o jornal.

A principal manchete dizia: 'Superman homenageado na Casa Branca'. Abaixo, uma foto de Washington.

"Superman?" indagou ele, perplexo. "Quem é o louco que se autodenomina assim?"

Foi quando que ele viu o autor da matéria: Clark Kent. _Então ele realmente trabalhava no Planeta Diário! _pensou Clark, cada vez mais confuso.

Desdobrou então o periódico, e mais abaixo leu: 'Lex Luthor irá se candidatar à Presidência no próximo ano'.

"Como! Mas isso é -"

E antes que Clark completasse a frase, uma música ecoou pela rua:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over  
_

Ao olhar para o lado, Clark viu que a música vinha dos alto-falantes de um carro-propaganda que passava lentamente pela rua.

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

Quando o carro passou, e não havia mais música, Clark viu alguém do outro lado da rua. Era um homem alto, de pele alva, e cabelos tão escuros como as penas de um corvo, vestido num casaco preto comprido, que lhe acenava. Sem perdê-lo de vista, Clark colocou o jornal de volta na pilha e atravessou a rua. Mas um ônibus passou de repente, e quando ele se deu conta, o sujeito já não estava mais lá. Clark olhou para os lados, mas não havia mais nem sinal dele. Confuso, ficou pensativo. Não podia voltar ao apartamento até descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Resolveu então encontrar com as únicas pessoas em quem podia confiar.

**_Continua..._**  



	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Quando chegou a Smallville com sua super-velocidade, Clark notou que a cidade estava diferente. Também pudera. Era 2015. As coisas deviam estar mudadas, por mais que aquilo fosse um sonho. Se é que era, afinal, dada a realidade da experiência, Clark começava a duvidar que aquilo tudo fosse mesmo um sonho.

Ao se aproximar do Rancho Kent, viu que não havia ninguém em casa. Clark se aproximou da porta principal e empurrou o ferrolho da fechadura para dentro com um pequeno impulso do dedo indicador. Entrou e notou que tudo parecia normal. Foi até seu quarto e, embora estivesse tudo limpo e organizado, mais parecendo um quarto de visitas, ainda assim era seu quarto. Foi então ao _loft_, e lá as coisas realmente estavam diferentes. Não havia mais o telescópio, assim como sua mesa de estudos, a estante com livros, o sofá e todo o resto. Parecia um celeiro como outro qualquer.

Clark caminhou até a janela, e ficou pensativo. Viu a casa, o trator, as pilhas de feno. Embora tudo fosse familiar era, ao mesmo tempo, estranho. Como se ali não fosse mais sua casa. Sentia-se estranhamente deslocado. Era como se estivesse melhor em Metrópolis, naquele apartamento, ao lado daquela total desconhecida que dormia ao seu lado. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Não podia estar acontecendo, pensava ele. Foi quando se lembrou do Talon. Sua mãe trabalhava lá. Pelo menos, trabalhou. Ou o quê quer que fosse. Afinal, em dez anos, muita coisa poderia ter acontecido. E esse era seu maior medo. Decidiu ir imediatamente para lá.

_Intantes depois..._

Ao chegar no Talon, descobriu que aquele era o único lugar em Smallville que não havia mudado. A cafeteria continuava a mesma, exceto por um detalhe e outro. Olhou à volta, e percebeu que estava razoavelmente movimentado. Mas não havia nem sinal de sua mãe. Caminhou até o balcão, onde havia uma moça de cabelos loiros presos ao alto, e ela sorriu:

"Pois não?"

Clark a encarou.

"Você... me conhece?" perguntou ele, na esperança de que ela pudesse ajudá-lo.

Ela enrugou a testa, confusa, e respondeu:

"Não. Eu deveria?"

Clark suspirou.

"Martha Kent" disse ele. "Ela... ela ainda trabalha aqui?" perguntou, hesitante.

"Ela é a dona do lugar" respondeu a moça.

Clark sorriu, aliviado, e surpreso.

"Dona?"

"É. Há sete anos" confirmou ela. "Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?"

"Onde ela está? Posso falar com ela?"

"Bom, ela e o Sr. Kent foram a Granville a uma feira de agronegócios" respondeu ela. "Depois eles iriam a Metrópolis para visitar o filho e a nora. Voltam só na semana que vêm" respondeu ela.

Clark ficou pensativo.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Qual o nome da nora deles, mesmo?" perguntou. Entre o porteiro do prédio onde supostamente morava com sua esposa e a garçonete do Talon que não o conhecia, preferiu arriscar com esta última descobrir o nome da dona do seu coração naquele universo que ainda estava tentando entender.

"Ah, agora você me pegou. Eu realmente não sei. Comecei aqui há apenas algumas semanas" respondeu ela.

Frustrado, Clark suspirou.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou ela, preocupada.

Clark apenas sorriu, enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. Depois se virou, e enquanto se afastava, lembrou que havia alguém que podia explicar o que estava acontecendo...

_Minutos depois, na Fortaleza da Solidão..._

Clark não pretendia recorrer a Jor-El. Mas se o que ele vivia era mesmo o futuro, talvez seu pai biológico pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

"Jor-El?" chamou Clark.

Mas não havia resposta.

Clark subiu os degraus e se aproximou do painel com cristais.

"Jor-El?" continuou ele a chamá-lo, olhando ao redor.

Estranhamente, não houve resposta alguma, o que deixou Clark ainda mais confuso. Era como se Jor-El não precisasse mais se manifestar. Era como se Clark estivesse por sua própria conta. E isso o perturbou e frustrou ainda mais. Teve então a certeza de que não havia muito mais o que fazer para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, exceto voltar a Metrópolis e encarar sua suposta esposa.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Bernie?" chamou Clark ao chegar à portaria do prédio onde aparentemente morava.

O porteiro saiu de uma salinha e surgiu com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios ao ver Clark.

"Sr. Kent!" exclamou ele. "Esqueceu alguma coisa?"

"Bem, eu... hum"

De fato, Clark não havia pensado no que dizer até chegar àquele ponto.

"A Sra. Kent já saiu?" perguntou ele, finalmente.

"Ah, sim... acabou de sair!" exclamou o porteiro. "Não faz nem dez minutos"

Clark se virou para a porta. Se ao menos tivesse chegado antes. Por outro lado, pensou que era melhor assim. Não teria que passar pela constrangedora situação de não reconhecê-la seja lá quem fosse ela, e poderia vasculhar mais o apartamento em busca de respostas.

Tinha que pensar rápido. Lembrava que morava na cobertura, mas não tinha como entrar.

"Bernie, saí sem minhas chaves -" disse ele então.

O porteiro sorriu. Entrou novamente na salinha, e voltou com um molho de chaves, provavelmente de todos os apartamentos. Trancou a porta da salinha e atravessou o _hall _de entrada, acompanhado por Clark.

"Espero que não seja incomodo -" comentou Clark, constrangido com a situação.

"Ah, não se preocupe, Sr. Kent. Afinal, essa não é a primeira vez!" disse ele, sorrindo. Clark o encarou com surpresa, e o porteiro continuou: "Às vezes eu nem o vejo passar pela portaria -"

Foi então que Clark ficou ainda mais confuso, enquanto Bernard olhava para uma outra funcionária do prédio, que limpava o piso do _hall _de entrada.

"Fiona, toma conta da portaria até eu voltar"

Clark se virou para vê-la, enquanto a porta do elevador se abria, e ela apenas assentia com a cabeça.

"Pronto!" disse Bernard, após abrir a porta do apartamento de Clark, que espiou apreensivo pela fresta. "Precisando, estou às ordens, Sr. Kent!" exclamou, deixando-o.

Clark abriu a porta e olhou para o interior do apartamento onde havia estado há menos de meia hora. Ao notar que o porteiro o observava de longe enquanto esperava o elevador, Clark lhe acenou com um sorriso, e entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Como não teve muito tempo de examinar o lugar antes, Clark passou por todos os cômodos à procura de evidências que lhe revelassem onde de fato estava e o que afinal poderia ter acontecido. Passou pela sala, e exceto pelas fotografias sobre a lareira, nada mais encontrou. Ao entrar na cozinha, abriu portas de armários, como se as respostas pudessem estar entre latas e vidros de conserva. O que mais encontrou foram latas de café solúvel. Como não tomava café, deduziu que sua esposa era viciada em cafeína.

Ao aproximar-se da geladeira, viu um bilhete preso a um imã, que dizia: 'Clark, não esqueça de passar na lavaderia!'

"Lavaderia?"

Seja lá quem era esposa, deduziu que não parecia muito preocupada em escrever errado.

Clark voltou à sala, deu uma nova e rápida examinada, inclusive com sua visão de raio-x e, nada mais encontrando, foi para o quarto.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, ainda desarrumada. _Pelo visto, Sra. Kent não é muito caprichosa_, pensou ele.

Clark foi ao banheiro, onde viu vários frascos de cosméticos, e uma escova de cabelos. Notou que o banheiro estava úmido. Mas nada havia que pudesse denunciar o que estava acontecendo ou quem era a mulher com quem havia se casado. Voltou para o quarto, e deu uma boa olhada na aliança que usava. Para estar casado com ela, devia ser alguém muito especial. Sorriu, imaginando quem afinal podia ser. Mais ainda estava apavorado com a idéia. Aproximou-se então do _closet_, e quando abriu a porta, notou que o armário de roupas não era mais organizado do que o resto da casa, porém, era dividido em dois lados. O da direita, aparentemente seu, e o da esquerda, de sua esposa. Entre suas roupas, vários ternos, e camisas, viu algo que lhe chamou mais a atenção. Era uma malha azul e vermelha em lycra. Clark a tirou do cabide e olhou aquilo confuso e atordoado. Abaixo, na prateleira de calçados, um par de botas vermelhas, provavelmente parte da roupa.

"Mas o quê é isso?" perguntou ele, vendo o 'S' maiúsculo do centro da roupa. Colocou-o à sua frente, e viu que era do seu tamanho, portanto, era mesmo sua.

Perplexo, Clark a colocou de volta no cabide e se virou para o lado do armário onde ficavam as roupas da Sra. Kent. De repente, sentiu um perfume agradável. Algo bastante familiar. Pegou uma das camisas de seda preta de sua esposa e a cheirou. Entre o cheio de roupa limpa e de desodorizador de armários, havia um perfume que não lhe era estranho. Mas não conseguia descobrir onde o havia sentido antes. Foi quando viu um gaveteiro abaixo dos cabides. Clark então se abaixou e começou a vasculhar as gavetas. Logo na primeira, lingeries e camisolas. Constrangido, abriu a próxima, e encontrou o que parecia ser um álbum. Ao pegá-lo, seu coração disparou. Finalmente, a estória de seus últimos dez anos podia estar registrada ali. E ele iria descobrir afinal quem era a mulher da sua vida e, claro, a dona daquelas lingeries, pensou, olhando para a gaveta de cima semi-aberta.

Sentou-se à cama, com o álbum no colo, e respirou fundo antes de abri-lo. Por mais que estivesse apavorado, precisava faze-lo. Abriu e, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com a primeira foto, de quando era garoto, brincando no trator ao lado de Jonathan. Clark sorriu e, na seqüência, deparou-se com mais e mais fotografias de família. Num dado momento, começaram a vir as fotografias com os amigos. Pete e Chloe. Lana aparecia apenas em algumas. Depois, Chloe e Lois. E da metade em diante, muitas outras apenas com Lois, o que era deveras estranho. Também havia algumas pessoas que não conhecia. Estranhamente, Perry White também estava lá. Clark enrugou a testa, confuso, enquanto virava as páginas do álbum, quando, finalmente, encontrou as fotografias do casamento.

E algo aconteceu. Clark simplesmente ficou sem reação. Por segundos, ficou olhando aquela primeira fotografia de casamento, boquiaberto. Não podia acreditar no que via. E, depois, olhou alternadamente, e várias vezes, para a aliança no dedo e para a foto dele com Lois vestida de noiva.

"Eu me casei com a Lois?" indagou ele, chocado.

Clark virou todas as demais páginas do álbum, e todas elas eram do casamento. O dia mais feliz da sua vida. Pelo menos, era o que acusavam as fotos. E todas elas eram dele com Lois, deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva. Algumas eram deles dois juntamente com seus pais, com o General Sam Lane e Chloe. Em todas elas, ele sorria. Estranhamente, aquele era um sorriso seu que ele próprio desconhecia. Como se estivesse transbordando de felicidade. Algo que Clark não lembrava ter experimentado muitas vezes. Mas ainda não conseguia conceber. Como aquilo era possível? Lois era a mulher da sua vida? Mas ela era rude, grosseira e tagarela! Clark revirou o álbum novamente. Alguma coisa devia estar errada. Mas não. Não podia ser! Ele não conseguia acreditar. Era casado com Lois!

E ele fechou o álbum. Não podia mais ver. Não podia ver o que não entendia. E não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Era muito mais complexo do que lidar com seus poderes. Olhou fixamente para a aliança. _O quê o teria feito se casar com Lois?_ pensou. O que quer que fosse, teria que descobrir sozinho. E o mais longe possível dali. Não podia confrontá-la. Não Lois! Ela o deixava sem reação. Ela o intimidava. Era a única pessoa com a qual não podia lidar. Clark se levantou e decidiu que precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Ao atravessar a sala em direção à porta, porém, Clark ouviu a chave entrar na fechadura. Olhou para os lados. Não havia para onde ir, exceto pela janela. Mas estava na cobertura, e ele não podia voar. Não tinha jeito. Era tarde demais. Como a porta não estava trancada, era questão de tempo.

"Clark!" exclamou Lois ao vê-lo parado no meio da sala.

"Lois -" disse ele, chocado ao vê-la.

E ela sorriu. Estava diferente.

"Por onde andou?"

Mas Clark não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Ela estava igual, mas ao mesmo tempo, diferente. Tinha aquele mesmo brilho nos olhos e o sorriso contagiante. Mas havia um ar mais ponderado e seguro em Lois. Além do mais, ela estava ótima. Os cabelos estavam mais escuros. Talvez fosse o seu natural, imaginou ele. E ela vestia um _tailleur _preto que ressaltava suas formas esguias. Lois parecia muito mais... madura. Clark não queria encará-la. Isso o entregaria. Ela logo descobriria que havia algo errado. E enquanto ele não soubesse o que de fato acontecia, não podia dizer a verdade. Mas era impossível não olhá-la. Era atordoante e impressionante. Era Lois, e algo mais.

"Pensei que tivesse saído para atender alguma emergência" disse ela. "Você saiu tão apressado -"

E Clark continuava sem saber o que dizer. Aliás, ele não sabia nem o que pensar. _Atender alguma emergência? _pensou ele. Até aquele momento achava que trabalhava no Planeta Diário, e não no corpo de bombeiros.

Lois então percebeu que alguma coisa estava diferente. Olhou bem nos olhos de Clark, e perguntou:

"Você está bem?"

"Eu... eu, hum. Não" respondeu. Nada melhor do que a verdade, pensou. Ainda que não fosse toda ela.

"Algum problema?" perguntou ela, preocupada, colocando a valise sobre o sofá e aproximando-se dele.

E Clark se surpreendeu. Aquele era um lado de Lois que jamais havia visto antes. E não era apenas pelo fato de que se tratava de sua mulher, o que, aliás, ainda o incomodava. Era algo muito maior, e que ele ainda não compreendia.

"Lois, eu, bem..." disse ele. E ela o encarava com firmeza. E Clark via tamanha preocupação no seu olhar, que antes só vira nos seus pais. Resolveu então que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia contrariá-la. "Na verdade, está tudo bem"

Ela então sorriu, convencida. E essa foi a parte mais estranha para Clark. Ela acreditou.

"Ótimo, porque o Perry está maluco atrás de você sobre aquela matéria dos _manhunters_!"

_Perry? Seria Perry White? _pensou Clark. Então ele realmente trabalhava no Planeta Diário. E junto com Perry White!

"Lois, eu -" e Clark não sabia como terminar a frase. De fato, ele queria dizer a verdade. Talvez esclarecer as coisas fosse a melhor forma de sair daquela situação tão absurda quanto estranha. Mas era Lois Lane! Sua esposa! E isso ainda estava em fase de processamento!

"Ei, meu bem" disse ela, gentilmente, aproximando-se mais dele.

E Clark não sabia o quanto podia ser desastrosa aquela proximidade toda, de modo que se afastou, sutilmente. Mas era tarde. Havia uma parede atrás dele. E antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, Lois já estava perto o bastante para puxá-lo pela gola da camisa. E o beijo foi inevitável. Clark não sabia como fazê-lo. E se ela descobrisse? Mas não houve tempo para pensar ou planejar. Ao sentir os lábios quentes e macios de Lois pressionados contra os seus, sua primeira reação até foi a de se afastar. Afinal, aquilo era errado. Por outro lado, era sua esposa. E achou melhor não resistir, pelo menos, até descobrir o que acontecia. Clark então retribuiu o beijo de Lois, desesperado, imaginando se corresponderia corretamente. E quando se deu conta, segurava-a gentilmente pela cintura, envolvendo-a num abraço. Não lembrava de um beijo tão envolvente como aquele. E ele experimentou um sentimento de perdição completa enquanto mergulhava no calor dos lábios de Lois. Clark não queria que acabasse, quando, de repente, ele o desvencilhou gentilmente:

"Calma, Smallville" disse suavemente, enquanto Clark abria os olhos, despertando daqueles instantes de perdição, e ouvia Lois chamá-lo por um nome que somente ela usava. "À noite tem mais -" prometeu, sorrindo, enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto.

E Clark não sabia se devia gostar ou não daquela promessa. Imóvel, viu-a se afastar para o quarto. Ainda sentia o calor e o hálito mentolado dos lábios de Lois na sua boca.

"Preciso que você me ajude a encontrar a lista de presentes!" pediu ela, do quarto.

Clark nada disse. Ficou pensativo, no meio da sala, quando Lois surgiu à porta, ao ver que não houve resposta.

"Olá? Terra chamando Clark!" chamou, ao vê-lo com o olhar perdido.

"Er... que lista?" indagou ele, ainda atordoado.

"Não se faça de desentendido!" pediu ela, voltando para o quarto.

Clark foi atrás dela, e a viu revirando as gavetas do armário. Felizmente, Lois parecia não perceber que ele havia mexido nas suas coisas instantes antes. Ou melhor, nas coisas deles. E ela se virou para vê-lo.

"Por que acha que eu voltei? Esqueci a lista!" explicou ela. "E temos que comprar os presentes hoje! O casamento da Chloe é na semana que vêm!" exclamou. "E não me diga que esqueceu porque falamos disso ontem à noite!"

"Casamento... da Chloe -?" indagou Clark, chocado.

Lois o encarou. E ele tentou remediar:

"Como pudemos deixar para última hora?"

De fato, nada mais era tão estranho quanto o fato dele estar casado com Lois.

"Não, e o pior é que somos os padrinhos!" exclamou ela, olhando para Clark, que continuava pensativo.

"Você podia me ajudar a encontrá-la" pediu ela.

Clark então olhou à volta, e usou sua visão de raio-x. Mas não encontrou coisa alguma.

"Lois, tem certeza que está aqui? Pode ser que tenhamos esquecido no jornal" sugeriu ele.

"Duvido muito" respondeu ela, pensativa, e olhando para o relógio. "Acho melhor você se vestir. Já estamos atrasados!"

instantes depois, quando Clark voltou à sala, vestindo terno e gravata, vestuário com o qual não estava nem um pouco acostumado, viu Lois falando ao telefone, caminhando de um lado a outro:

"Você não faz idéia do favor que está me fazendo! Imagina se ela descobre que deixamos para última hora?" dizia ela, enquanto se aproximava de Clark e segurava o telefone com o ombro, para ajeitar sua gravata.

Surpreso com o gesto inesperado, Clark apenas permitiu que ela o fizesse. Lembrou então de Lois ter feito o nó da sua gravata no dia de sua formatura no Smallville High. De certa forma, agora era diferente.

"Acha que consegue me mandar até o meio-dia?" perguntou ela ao telefone, sorrindo para Clark e depois olhando para a gravata.

Aquilo era totalmente estranho para ele. Lois era sua esposa. E Clark ainda não conseguia aceitar aquele pensamento. Enquanto ela apertava o nó de sua gravata, distraída com a conversa, ele a olhava nos olhos, como se tentasse descobrir o que o havia feito se casar com ela. Embora não parecesse muito difícil de imaginar, ainda assim, ele não conseguia entender. Eram tão diferentes! Eram como água e óleo! E tudo aquilo ainda era inacreditável. Teriam eles mudado tanto assim?

"Ótimo! Então falamos mais tarde!" disse ela, desligando.

"Com quem falava?" perguntou Clark. E Lois o surpreendeu com mais um beijo. Desta vez, rápido. E novamente Clark não teve tempo de evitá-lo. Ou talvez, não o quisesse.

"Você está ótimo!" disse ela, atravessando a sala para colocar o telefone no gancho e indo para o quarto. "Com o Alfred" respondeu então, voltando logo depois, com um par de óculos nas mãos, os quais entregou para Clark, que não sabia o que fazer com eles. Ao ver Lois se virar para pegar sua valise sobre o sofá, deduziu que eram seus, e os colocou.

"E, o quê ele queria?" perguntou ele, sem ao menos saber quem era.

"Pedi a ele para me mandar a lista por e-mail" completou ela.

"Que ótimo!" exclamou Clark, completamente confuso, ainda tentando se adaptar àquela nova e desvairada realidade, enquanto Lois abria a porta e os dois saíam juntos.

Clark ajeitou os óculos, fechou a porta, e respirou fundo, imaginando o que ainda estava por vir...

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Você está tenso hoje ou é impressão minha?" perguntou Lois a Clark quando chegaram à esquina da Fifth Street com a Concord Lane.

_Moramos tão perto do Planeta Diário_, pensou ele, olhando para o globo ao alto do edifício em frente, enquanto aguardavam o sinal abrir.

"Eu estou bem, Lois" disse ele, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Quando chegaram ao andar onde ficava a redação, Clark ficou deslumbrado. Jamais havia estado ali antes. Pessoas corriam de um lado a outro, um telão mostrava as últimas manchetes do dia, telefones tocavam incessantemente e vozes frenéticas se misturavam naquele ambiente dinâmico e contagiante. Perplexo, Clark ficou olhando tudo aquilo de dentro do elevador, temeroso pelo quê o aguardava do lado de fora.

"Sabe, uma hora você vai ter que sair do elevador" disse Lois, observando-o da porta.

Clark sorriu e saiu, e Lois nada disse. Ela apenas o observava, com denotada curiosidade. Alguma coisa estava errada com o seu marido, mas ela ainda não sabia o que era. Ele parecia o mesmo com quem ela havia se casado. Só estava mais... distante.

"Lane! Kent!" chamou uma voz bastante familiar a Clark.

E ele se virou para ver quem era. Só não ficou mais surpreso ao ver que se tratava de seu velho conhecido Perry White pelo fato de que Lois o havia mencionado antes.

"Vocês não sabem da maior!" exclamou ele, acompanhado de um garoto com uma máquina fotográfica.

"A maior bomba dos últimos anos!" interrompeu o garoto.

"Jimmy!" censurou Perry.

"Desculpe, chefe!" disse ele.

"Um avião caiu na costa leste hoje cedo. Doze pessoas morreram. E nem sinal do Superman!" disse ele, preocupado.

_Superman? _pensou Clark. _Seria o mesmo que foi homenageado na Casa Branca? Ele era mesmo uma pessoa?_

Lois encarou Clark, que não entendia coisa alguma, embora a tragédia também o tivesse abalado.

"Lois, quero que fale com o nosso correspondente em Santa Mônica e veja o que consegue descobrir" disse Perry, finalmente, dando-lhes as costas.

"Kent!" gritou ele, antes de voltar à sua sala. "Como vai a matéria sobre os _manhunters_?"

"Er... bem, eu -"

"Ele trabalhou nisso a noite inteira, chefe" disse Lois. "Até o final do dia vai estar na sua mesa"

"Ótimo!" exclamou Perry.

"Chefe! Telefone! É Simone D´Neige!" chamou a secretária de Perry.

"Já estou indo!" disse ele, que se virou uma vez mais para Lois e Clark: "Ao trabalho, crianças!"

Jimmy observava Perry se afastar, quando perguntou:

"Onde será que está o Superman?"

"Não faço a menor idéia" respondeu Lois, encarando Clark com firmeza.

Quando Jimmy também se afastou, Clark se virou para Lois.

"Por quê fez aquilo?" perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de que ela provavelmente havia mentido para o chefe sobre a tal matéria dos _manhunters_.

Mas ela o ignorou. Pegou-o pela mão, e o puxou para o que parecia ser um almoxarifado.

"Lois? O quê está acontecendo?" perguntou Clark, confuso. De todas as esquisitices que tinham acontecido naquele dia, aquela era a maior de todas.

"Eu é que pergunto!" exclamou ela. "O quê _está _acontecendo?" repetiu ela a pergunta, visivelmente furiosa, com os braços cruzados, encarando-o nos olhos.

E Clark se lembrou de todas as vezes que a viu daquele jeito antes. Ela _realmente _estava furiosa. Mas ele não conseguia responder, pelo simples fato de que não sabia do que ela estava falando.

"Por que não impediu que aquele avião caísse? Uma dúzia de pessoas morreu! E você não fez nada!"

"O quê _eu_ poderia ter feito?" perguntou Clark, nervoso, e cada vez mais confuso.

E as dúvidas latentes eram: _Afinal de contas, quem era o Superman? E por que ele estava com aquela estranha sensação de que tinha alguma coisa a ver com esse tal de Superman?_

"Quem é você?" perguntou ela, subitamente.

"Como assim quem sou eu?"

"Você _não é _o meu marido" disse Lois, então, dando-lhe as costas, e abrindo a porta do almoxarifado.

"Espere!" pediu Clark, segurando-a gentilmente pelo braço.

"Não me toque!" exclamou ela, afastando-se dele.

"Lois, eu..." disse Clark.

E houve um silêncio, enquanto ela o encarava, esperando que continuasse.

Na verdade, ele não sabia _o que _dizer. Não sabia _como_ dizer. Queria apenas fazer a coisa certa. Mas não fazia idéia do que era certo, dadas as circunstâncias.

Foi então que Clark viu algo que o deixou ainda mais estupefato. No pulso esquerdo de Lois havia um bracelete turquesa, o mesmo que um dia lhe disseram que pertenceria à mulher da sua vida. Não o havia percebido antes por conta das mangas do _tailleur _de Lois, que agora estavam levemente arregaçadas.

"O quê...? Mas, como?"

"Não mude de assunto!" pediu ela, sem perceber que ele olhava para o bracelete.

"Onde conseguiu isso?" perguntou ele.

Lois olhou o bracelete.

"Perfeito!" exclamou ela. "Vai dizer que não lembra?"

E Clark nada disse. Sentindo que devia aquela satisfação a ele, Lois explicou:

"Eu o encontrei a caminho de Metrópolis há alguns anos atrás. Depois o perdi. De alguma forma você o encontrou e me devolveu"

Clark olhou para Lois, como nunca havia olhado para ela antes.

"Vamos" continuou ela. "Diga logo o quê está acontecendo. Quem é você, e o que fez com o meu marido!"

"Sou eu mesmo, Lois. Quer dizer... Não sou o Clark do presente. Eu vim... meio que... do passado" disse ele, pausadamente, esperando que ela acreditasse.

Lois enrugou a testa.

"Espera um instante!" pediu ela. "Acho que eu perdi essa última parte"

"Eu vim do passado" repetiu ele.

"Eu entendi o que você disse" retrucou ela. "Só quero que me explique como isso aconteceu e onde está o meu marido!"

"LOIS, SOU EU!" exclamou ele.

"Não. Não é. E não precisa gritar!"

"Desculpe" disse ele.

"Então me conte como foi que isso aconteceu, porque o mundo está girando, e em algum lugar alguém está precisando da ajuda do Superman" pediu ela, impaciente.

"De novo esse tal de Superman?"

Lois o encarou.

"Você realmente não é daqui" disse, chocada.

"Não. Eu vim de Smallville há dez anos atrás. A última coisa que acontecia antes de eu vir parar aqui era a corrida senatorial entre meu pai e Lex Luthor" explicou ele.

"Eu lembro disso" disse ela, com o olhar perdido.

Clark suspirou, e procurou a mão de Lois quando esta descruzou os braços.

"Por favor" pediu ela, olhando-o nos olhos. "Não me toque"

"Sinto muito" disse ele.

"Como vou saber que está mesmo falando a verdade?"

Clark ficou pensativo. Não conseguia pensar em nada.

"Lembra daquela noite no The Windgate?" arriscou ele. "Você me deve vinte dólares"

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Sim. Realmente ele era o Clark do passado.

"Olha, Lois... Preciso que me ajude" pediu ele. "Não sei como lidar com isso"

"Claro que não sabe!" exclamou ela, empurrando-o e abrindo a porta do almoxarifado. "Você é apenas um garoto de dezoito anos de idade!"

Clark arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a reação dela.

"Então pode pelo menos me dizer _quem é esse tal de Superman_?"

Lois então se virou e o encarou com firmeza:

"Você _não é _mesmo o meu marido"

E ela bateu a porta, deixando-o sozinho naquela salinha em meio a produtos de limpeza.

_Não podia ser verdade_, pensava ele. _Nada podia ser pior_.

Ele finalmente havia encontrado a mulher da sua vida dez anos no futuro. E era justamente a pessoa que menos imaginava, e que esteve por tanto tempo bem diante dos seus olhos! E agora que se sentia tão bem junto a ela, deixava-a escapar pelo simples fato de que não compreendia sua própria natureza. Então, aquela era a resposta. Ele _é _o Superman. Lois Lane _é_ a mulher da sua vida. E ele começava a gostar daquilo tudo.

"Lois, espere!" pediu Clark, arrependido, saindo do almoxarifado e procurando por ela pelo jornal. Ao vê-la caminhar na direção do elevador, Clark foi atrás dela. Alcançou-a a tempo da porta se fechar.

"Você tem que me ajudar!" pediu ele, segurando a porta.

Lois o encarou com desprezo. Porém, algo a impulsionou a ceder. Talvez fosse aquele olhar... o mesmo que a fizera ceder tantas vezes outras.

"Se vai ficar parado o dia inteiro ai, não vou poder fazer nada por você" disse ela.

Clark sorriu, aliviado, e entrou no elevador.

"Mas não crie esperanças, Smallville" completou ela, quando a porta se fechou.

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Muito bem. Vamos recapitular. Você acordou hoje cedo e já não lembrava de coisa alguma" disse Lois, enquanto caminhavam apressados pela calçada.

"Estamos indo a algum lugar?" perguntou Clark, curioso.

"Se você não me disser exatamente como tudo aconteceu, não vamos conseguir descobrir um meio de fazê-lo voltar ao normal!" exclamou ela.

"Voltar ao normal? Lois, não acho que eu simplesmente tenha ficado com amnésia, se é o que está sugerindo" disse ele. "Afinal, são dez anos! Dez anos de vida não desaparecem da noite para o dia!"

"Então o quê você sugere?" indagou Lois, parando e encarando-o nos olhos.

Aquilo pegou Clark de surpresa. Ele estava vivendo aquilo tudo há menos de uma hora, e não fazia idéia do que podia ter acontedido. Não tinha o que sugerir.

"Lois, eu estava estudando no _loft_, em Smallville, devo ter adormecido, e acordei ao seu lado... na cama" explicou ele.

"Ok, pode me poupar dos detalhes" disse ela, então, puxando-o para um canto da calçada, onde não havia movimento. "Acredite em mim. Isso não é um sonho!" exclamou ela. E Clark começava a acreditar que não era mesmo.

"Deixa eu dizer o que eu acho que realmente aconteceu" continuou ela, e Clark a ouvia atentamente. "O Superman enfrentou a gangue dos _manhunters _há algumas semanas atrás -"

"_Manhunters_? Os mesmos do artigo que o Perry cobrou?"

"Isso mesmo"

"Quem são eles?"

"Nem queira saber" respondeu Lois. "Bom, o fato é que eles são capazes de fazer lavagem cerebral nas pessoas. Achávamos que eles não poderiam atingir o Superman, até que _isso _aconteceu -"

"_Isso _o quê?"

"Como assim '_isso o quê?_', Smallville?" indagou ela. "Essa sua súbita perda de memória!"

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Lois, isso não faz muito sentido" disse ele. "Não sei como são as coisas por aqui em 2015, mas mesmo em Smallville, em 2005, onde coisas bizarras aconteciam por causa da chuva de meteoros -"

"Não existe outra explicação" interrompeu ela, cruzando os braços.

Clark a encarou. Ela falava sério, e estava certa de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

"Ok. Então digamos que você tenha razão. Que tal esclarecermos algumas coisas, então?" perguntou ele.

"Muito bem" disse ela, encarado-o com os braços cruzados. "O quê quer saber?"

Ele sabia exatamente o que perguntar. Mas achou que devia começar devagar. Afinal, era Lois.

"Bom, em primeiro lugar... que estória é essa da Chloe se casar? E com quem?"

Lois sorriu.

"Engraçado ouvir isso vindo da pessoa que justamente os apresentou"

"Vai me dizer então quem é ele?"

"Bruce Wayne" respondeu ela, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Buce Wayne" repetiu ela.

E Clark lembrava de um pequeno comentário que certa vez ouviu entre Lois e Chloe a respeito do jovem multi-bilionário e filantropo de Gotham City.

"Seu ex-namorado?"

"Que coisa, não é mesmo?" indagou ela, sorrindo. "Vamos logo, Smallville. O quê mais você quer saber? Aproveite enquanto estou achando isso tudo muito engraçado -"

"Pode me explicar uma outra coisa?" interrompeu ele.

E Lois arqueva as sobrancelhas enquanto o ouvia com atenção.

"Como é que eu faço isso - Quero dizer... essa coisa... de Superman" disse ele, que até então não entendia o que aquilo significava, embora desconfiasse.

"Clark Kent é o que você é. Superman é o que você pode fazer" explicou Lois, da forma mais sucinta.

"Uau!" exclamou Clark, atordoado. E algo lhe ocorreu. "Quer dizer que... aquele uniforme... vemelho e azul...?" perguntou ele, tentando não imaginar como era usar aquela roupa em lycra que tinha visto no armário.

"Não me olhe desse jeito" respondeu ela. "Isso foi antes de eu conhecer o Superman"

_Então ele tinha uma dupla identidade? Fazia sentido. Só assim ele podia usar seus poderes sem se expor como Clark Kent e colocar as pessoas que amava em perigo_, pensou ele.

De repente Clark a encarou. Até então não havia percebido a grandiosidade da coisa. Lois não apenas era sua esposa, a mulher da sua vida, era também sua cúmplice, sabia do seu segredo, e o ajudava. E achava que nunca precisaria de ajuda, embora até mesmo ele, ou o tal do Superman, pudesse um dia vir a precisar. Só não imaginava que esse tipo de ajuda e de conforto pudesse um dia vir justamente de Lois Lane!

"E você... sempre... soube?" perguntou ele, ainda na tentativa de entender sua união com Lois. "Quero dizer, dos meus... er, bem -"

Lois sorriu.

"Digamos que eu sempre desconfiei, e quando você me pediu em casamento, a verdade veio à tona"

_Ele a pediu em casamento,_ pensou Clark. _Bom, isso era óbvio. Ele devia amá-la muito_.

Clark olhou novamente o bracelete com inscrições kryptonianas no pulso de Lois, e sorriu. Se a amava tanto, por óbvio que seu segredo deveria ser revelado a ela.

_Como gostaria de saber como foi_, pensou ele.

"Quando foi que aconteceu... essa coisa... entre nós?" indagou ele, então, cada vez mais curioso, porém, cauteloso, afinal, embora fosse Lois, a mulher forte e impetuosa que conhecia, não queria ferir seus sentimentos levantando assuntos dos quais ele _devia_ se lembrar.

Mas por mais bizarra que fosse a situação, Lois estava calma, e solícita. E ele não lembrava dela desse modo. Ela era a mesma pessoa, com algo a mais. Talvez ela sempre tivesse sido daquele modo. Aliás, Clark começava a se dar conta de que nunca havia reparado muito bem nela até então. Talvez os tempos de cegueira pensando em coisas menos importantes o impedissem de enxergar o melhor em Lois Lane. A mulher da sua vida.

"Nós crescemos, Clark" respondeu ela. E vendo que ele não se deu por satisfeito, continuou: "O tempo passou. E descobrimos que as coisas que não suportávamos um no outro eram justamente as coisas sem as quais não podíamos viver"

E Clark sorriu enquanto a observava. Como gostaria de tocar sua face, segurar suas mãos, abraçá-la. Não desejou estar em outro lugar.

De repente, uma música ecoou pela rua. Era algo bastante familiar:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over  
_

Clark se virou e, do outro lado da rua, viu o mesmo sujeito que tinha visto mais cedo naquela manhã. Cabelos escuros, casaco preto. Desta vez, ele lhe sorria.

"Lois, acho que aquele sujeito tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso -" disse ele.

"Que sujeito?" perguntou ela, sem ver coisa alguma.

Mas Clark não tirava os olhos dele, para não perdê-lo novamente de vista.

"Fique aqui, que eu já volto!"

E Clark atravessou a rua, apressado. Lois apenas o observava, confusa.

"Quem é você?" perguntou, ao se aproximar do sujeito.

Seus olhos eram escuros, e não tinham brilho, o que perturbou Clark.

"Morpheus" respondeu ele, com sua voz suave. "Mas pode me chamar de Sandman"

"O quê você quer?"

"O quê você acha?"

"Isso tudo... tem alguma a coisa com você?"

Morpheus sorriu.

"Por que está fazendo isso comigo?"

"É apenas uma inspiração, Clark"

"Como sabe meu nome?" indagou Clark, confuso e preocupado.

"Eu sei de tudo, Clark Kent. Kal-El. Superman. Smallville"

"Não pode ser!" exclamou Clark olhando para trás para ver Lois, que o observava de longe, confusa.

"Ela é maravilhosa, não é mesmo?"

"Fique longe dela" disse Clark, encarando-o com firmeza.

"Não se preocupe. Ela está bem. Veja"

Clark se virou, e algo estarrecedor aconteceu. Viu alguém se aproximar dela. Era _ele_ mesmo! Mas estava diferente. Era uma outra versão de si mesmo. Cabelos curtos, óculos de grau, terno. Exatamente como ele estava quando acordou naquela realidade. E como se Lois tivesse despertado de algo, ela simplesmente se virou e o abraçou. Aquele seu outro _eu_ a ergueu do chão durante o abraço. Jamais Clark viu um abraço tão intenso e apaixonado. E os dois se beijaram.

"Lois..." disse Clark. Não sabia o que sentir naquele momento. Era um misto de coisas que se passavam pela sua mente e coração. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza, é que não queria perdê-la. "Lois!" gritou, enquanto olhava para os dois lados da rua a fim de atravessá-la. Mas ela não o ouviu. E abraçada a um Clark Kent dez anos mais velho, que aparentava muito mais seguro de si, e bem mais feliz, seguiu rua acima, ignorando-o completamente.

"Ela não pode vê-lo ou ouvi-lo" disse Morpheus.

"O quê você fez?" perguntou Clark, furioso, segurando-o pela gola.

"Apenas lhe dei um presente, herói"

Clark o soltou e o encarou. Ainda estava furioso. Vivia os melhores momentos de sua vida ao lado de quem menos esperava, e aquele ser mágico havia tirado isso dele.

"Eu mostrei o futuro. Ou como ele pode ser"

"Meu futuro?"

"Seu... e dela"

Clark se virou novamente para ver Lois, que ia embora com o seu _eu_ do futuro. E um vazio tomou conta do seu coração.

"Então isso é mesmo um sonho" disse ele, tristemente. "Não vou lembrar de nada quando acordar, não é mesmo?" perguntou, encarando Morpheus, que nada disse.

Clark suspirou.

"Se isso é mesmo um sonho -" disse ele, olhando novamente para Lois. "Posso fazer o que eu quiser -" Clark se virou então para encarar o Mestre dos Sonhos: "Certo?"

Morpheus sorriu, e assentiu com a cabeça.

Clark sorriu, e quando se virou, viu que Lois agora estava sozinha, do outro lado da rua, como a havia deixado antes, esperando-o.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, atravessando a rua.

"Clark!" exclamou ela, sorrindo, como _se ele estivesse de volta_. "Por onde andou?"

Mas ele a ignorou. Aproximou-se, segurou-a pelos braços, e enquanto ela o encarava com surpresa, inclinou-se e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Por um momento, Lois estava surpresa demais com o gesto, mas logo o abraçou, e retribuiu o beijo. E por mais que Clark soubesse que aquilo era um sonho, foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu. Sentiu os dedos de Lois entre seus cabelos, a maciez de seus lábios, e o calor do corpo dela contra o seu. Abraçou-a, e ergueu-a do chão. Um riso de Lois, provavelmente surpresa com o gesto do marido, interrompeu brevemente o beijo, que logo retomou de onde havia parado.

De repente, algo aconteceu. Enquanto estava mergulhado no beijo de Lois, Clark sentiu que agora estava deitado. Ainda era beijado, mas agora era diferente. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que não era Lois.

"Lana!" exclamou ele, levantando em sobressalto.

Ela o encarou, chocada com sua reação. Clark notou então que estava no sofá do _loft_.

"O quê aconteceu?" perguntou ele, confuso.

"Tínhamos combinado de estudar" respondeu Lana. "Quando cheguei, você estava dormindo. Eu quis fazer uma surpresa" disse, então, sorrindo.

Clark enrugou a testa, atordoado. Olhou ao redor, na tentativa de lembrar o que havia acontecido. Não sabia o que era. Sabia, porém, que era algo bom, e que algo melhor ainda estava para acontecer. Olhou então para Lana, que estava visivelmente confusa.

"Acho que... não estou muito bem para estudar hoje" disse ele, então.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela, preocupada.

Clark nada disse.

Frustrada, Lana sorriu um sorriso amargo, imaginando que aquele devia ser mais um dos seus segredos, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Clark pensou em impedi-la de sair daquele modo, afinal, ela havia dirigido de Metrópolis até ali para vê-lo, mas o que ele mais queria naquele momento, era ficar sozinho, e tentar lembrar o que havia acontecido.

Mais tarde, Clark admirava o pôr-do-sol com os cotovelos apoiados no cercado que circundava a fazenda. Em suas mãos, o bracelete turquesa com inscrições kryptonianas.

Desejou poder lembrar o que havia sonhado. De certa forma, acreditava que era algo revelador, e que dizia respeito ao coração. _Talvez um dia_, pensou ele, olhando para o bracelete. Imaginou então se algum dia encontraria a pessoa certa para usá-lo. Alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar seus segredos, sua vida. Talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de uma grande bobagem. Ou um sonho impossível. Segurou-o com apenas uma das mãos, e certo de que seu destino era mesmo ficar sozinho, com um simples gesto, lançou-o para longe.

_Pouco depois, não muito longe dali, a caminho de Metrópolis..._

"Droga!" exclamou Lois, trocando o pneu do carro, e olhando para os dois lados da estrada, na esperança que alguém aparecesse para ajudá-la, muito embora estivesse bem por sua própria conta. "De todos os lugares, tinha que acontecer justo aqui! No meio desse fim de mundo, cercada por milharais!"

Quando finalmente terminou de trocar o pneu, e guardava a chave e o macaco no porta-malas, Lois viu algo brilhar em meio ao milharal. Curiosa, foi ver o que era. Ao se aproximar, pegou o objeto do chão. Era um bracelete muito bonito, com uns símbolos estranhos.

"Hum. Esquisito" disse ela, imaginando de onde poderia ter vindo.

Lois então o colocou no pulso, e caminhou de volta em direção ao carro.

"Seja lá quem for a dona, a partir de agora é meu"

FIM 


End file.
